The Charmed Ones
by Xxkirbylover11xX
Summary: Seven girls enter a school against their own will they cross paths with seven boys who also recently got into the school. Together with their own individual powers they will find the secrets that the school hides and that its no ordinary magic school.
1. Chapter 1

**The Charmed ones**

**Authors Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice when you review. I decided to write this story after reading other fanfictions and watching charmed! Please enjoy. Oh, and Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire are 15, Misaki is 17 and Aoi is 13. Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko are 15, Tsubasa is 17 and Youichi is 13.**

**Rated**: **T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Summary**: **Seven girls enter a school against there own will they cross paths with seven boys who also recently got into the school. Together with there own individual powers they will find the secrets that the school hides and that it's no ordinary magic school. **

**~ Prologue ~**

Normal POV

~ Prologue ~ 6 years ago

"Mikan, honey can you come in please" Asked a women to a 9 year old Mikan.

"Sure mom!" Mikan replied

Mikan was her usual cheerful self and had what she thought, a perfect life. Little did she know she was in for a really big and shocking surprise that will change her life forever. When she got in the house she saw two people who looked to be in there late thirty's. (A/n: they are older than they look)

"Mikan what we are about to tell you is very important" said Mikans Mother. Mikan said ok and listened to what her mother had to say. "Mikan your father and I aren't your real parents and these two –points to the other two people- are your real grandparents and they're here to adopt you" her 'mother' looked like she was about to cry.

Mikan was shocked to here this and couldn't believe what her so-called mother just said. " T-Th-this has to be a lie tell me its not true mom, dad please" Mikan looked into their eyes and knew that they weren't lying. She was going to say something else when one of the guest spoke up.

"That's not all Mikan," said her new grandma. Mikan felt like she was about to cry but stayed and listened anyway. "You're not like other people and neither are any of us, by the way my name is Yurra but you can still call me grandma if you want."

" Um ok g-grandma what do you mean we're not like other people" Mikan asked still in a little shock. "What I mean is that we are magical creatures, we are all witches and really important ones to the world of magic. Also your real last name is Yukihara but you have to use Sakura as your last name sometimes." Yurra answered Mikans question but she could tell that she wanted more answers. "Why don't we let your grandfather, Umino answer some questions"

When she said that Mikan looked at her grandfather and he smiled at her, she smiled a small smile back. He answered some questions and explained some things. "Well Mikan what your grandmother didn't mention is that we are not the only family that is very important, but you will learn that later, anyway you're probably wondering why we look young since we are your grandparents. Well we can change our appearance but we all stop aging at an early age in our twenties or thirties."

Mikan nodded slowly understanding, which she didn't know she could understand such difficulty. "The reason why we didn't come get you earlier is because your powers were locked under a seal. But now the seal is breaking at a rapid speed so your powers could get out of control. If your grandmother and I didn't locate you soon then I'm afraid that something bad would of happened." Mikan looked at her grandparents with shocked eyes. She was surprised at how much of the information she was able to take in all at once.

"Wait so why was I adopted when I could've lived with my grandparents?" Mikan asked a little confused at the moment.

"Well you see we couldn't take care of you while trying to protect you at the same time from people that would want to hurt you" Yurra explained softly for her granddaughter.

"Oh. I see, so if I'm going to live with you guys then when are we leaving" Mikan seemed a little too calm but she was just holding back the screaming for later when she is alone.

"Well since its still day light we will leave in a few hours. We will leave you alone to pack and think this through, don't worry Mikan everything will be all right your grand mother and I will leave you to think this through and pack."

Mikan got up and went up to her room once she was there she started crying into her pillows. She thought about moving and how she will miss her adoptive parents. She also thought about what her grandparents said about magic. Mikan wanted to try some thing with magic so she thought about packing her clothes.

She thought about getting her clothes out and putting them into her suitcases. When she opened her eyes her clothes were floating and putting them selves in her suitcases. Mikan was so surprised at what she could do she didn't notice her grandmother standing at the door admiring her progress.

"I'm impressed, that you were able to do this with a bit of the seal still left." Yurra's voice startled Mikan and everything dropped to the floor. "I-I didn't here you um…" Mikan looked away from her grandmother because of shyness. "Mikan you don't have to be so shy what you did was a really great start in your magic"

Mikan looked up to meet her grandma's eyes and she smiled. She some how felt safe and comfortable with her grandmother and was looking forward to learn more about magic. Mikan finished packing everything and was saying goodbye to her parents. Soon her and her grandparents will be on their way to their new home.

Mikan was on her way to a new future and new troubles.

**A/n: That's it for the prologue! But I will update again soon. Please tell me what you think about the story by reviewing. Thank you and good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Charmed ones**

**A/n: Thanks to sarahmonkey123, Hardcore Chocolate Lover, GakuenAliceLover, and Kaida Li for being my first four reviewers. I'm really happy that you four reviewed! And I am really sorry about the late update. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter 1~ Present time ~

Normal POV

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of Mikan's bedroom. Someone knocked on the door of the brunette's room in an attempt to wake her up. When the maid got no response she opened the door or at least tried to open the door. Mikan locked it with her magic again, she does it in her sleep without meaning to and it causes trouble for the maids who try to wake her up.

Again her maid knocked on the door but this time even harder. "Mikan-sama please wake up and unlock the door," the maid was still at the door when it suddenly opened revealing a sleepy looking brunette in a white night gown. "Why did you wake me up so early, Sonya-chan?" Mikan asked still not awake all the way. "Your grandparents asked me to, Mikan-sama. They want to talk to you about something important."

When Mikan heard this she was fully awake, "Alright Sonya, I'll be down in a few minutes," Mikan closed her door and took a shower. After about 15 minutes she got out and got dressed. She was wearing a white knee length, spaghetti strap dress with a light pink ribbon under the bust and white flats.

Mikan went down stairs to the living room where her grandparents were waiting for her. "Ah Mikan, sit down your grandmother and I have something to tell you." When Mikan sat down she got a better look at her grandparents and saw that they had very worried expressions. "Mikan we might have to relocate." At first Mikan was surprised and shocked at what her grandma just said.

"We have to WHAT?" Mikan stood up and exclaimed. "Mikan Please sit down and let us finish," Her grandfather said. Mikan sat down and mumbled a sorry and let them continue what they were going to say. "Anyway, we are going to have to separate from our friends here, I know you made a lot of memories here but we have to relocate so no one will find out that your powers have awakened 6 years ago," Her grandfather said. "Also we have received information that someone has found our location, and if we stay here they are bound to find the others as well." Mikan fell silent after this and thought about it, she then said "But wouldn't it be easier to stay together so we could work together and defend each other?" When Mikan said this her Grandparents thought it over, "That would be reasonable, we will talk to the others about this."

When Mikan's Grandparents were done explaining things to her she went outside to meet her friends at the park, where they usually meet. When she got there she saw that everyone was already there waiting for her. "Hey Mikan, did your grandparents tell you about relocating too?" Misaki was the first to notice her so she asked. Mikan sat down on one of the many swings, "Yeah they told me, but they may be reconsidering" Mikan told the girls this and they asked why, so she told them what she told her grandparents. "That's actually really reasonable, baka." Hotaru finally spoke up after being silent for so long, the other girls agreed with Hotaru, because Mikan isn't that good at reasoning out things. "Jeez, you guys stop being mean I can be reasonable sometimes." Mikan pouted.

The group consisted of seven beautiful girls. These girls have been friends for a very long time especially Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan Yukihara is a beautiful girl with waist length brunette hair with hazel brown eyes. She has very nice features and is considered cute and hot by mainly boys. She has a very bubbly and cheerful personality but she's also smart. Despite being smart she is still a little dense and naïve. Her powers are centered on defensive spells and adsorbent spells, also known as alices which for her would be nullification and SEC.

Hotaru Imai has shoulder length raven black hair and stunning violet eyes. Hotaru is very beautiful and mature, and also is the smartest in the group. She is usually stoic and cold towards everyone, but when it comes to her friends she will show a little emotion and smile every once in a while. Her alices are invention and technology manipulation, so her magic centers around these two things.

Anna Umenomiya is a cute girl with mid-back length bubble gum pink hair and baby blue eyes. She has a cheerful personality and is very kind towards the people around her. There will be times when she gets mad and scary but that's only when people mess with her friends or family. Her alice is cooking, she can also make food come alive to attack people when needed or wanted to.

Nonoko Ogasawara is also a very cute and beautiful girl who has mid-back length blue hair and blue eyes. She is considered Anna's twin sister, but they aren't they are just close friends. She has a cheerful personality and is a little more mature at times. Her alice is chemistry, she can do many things when it comes to chemistry and that includes making potions or poisons.

Sumire Shouda is a beautiful girl with shoulder length dark green hair and green eyes. She seems snobby when you first meet her but as you get to know her, it turns out that she is a very nice and caring person. Her alice is cat and dog predisposition, in other words she has the senses of cats and dogs, she can also talk to cats and dogs but only the two.

Misaki Harada is the oldest of the group; she is beautiful and strong. Misaki has pink hair that goes an inch or two below her shoulder and matching pink eyes. Her personality is mature, nice, and kind, she is very strong and can fight you if she wanted to. Her alice is doppelganger, with this she can multiply herself and other things as well.

Aoi Hyuuga is the youngest girl in the group; she is cute and beautiful too. Aoi has shoulder length raven black hair and stunning crimson red eyes. She has a very cheerful personality and is nice to almost everyone. Her alice is fire, she might not have the most powerful fire power but when she gets mad her power can increase and cause serious damage than it already has.

The girls are very popular and powerful, not a lot people know who they really are. The girls are afraid that the people around them will shun them and be afraid of them if they found out about their powers and what they could do. They made so many friends even if they are home schooled almost everyone knows them.

The girls were still talking about some random things when they suddenly heard an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Sumire yelled, all the girls suddenly stood up and ran towards the explosion. When they got there the school was on fire. The other kids had school today which meant they were inside. The girls knew they had to do something even if it did mean to expose their powers. "What are we going to do, we just can't leave everyone in there!" Aoi was panicking and so were the others except Hotaru who was expressionless. "Would you guys shut up! I'm trying to think of something to do." Hotaru yelled at them, and they were trying to calm down.

"I got it! We need to chant some water spells." When Hotaru said this, the girls knew what she was trying to do. "Ok so here is what we need to do, Nonoko, Anna, and Aoi you guys stay outside. The rest of us will go inside and get the people out and put out the fire from the inside while Anna and Nonoko try to put out the fire from out here and Aoi try to calm the fire down using your alice."

When Hotaru was done with the plan, the girls were hesitant at first but after a few seconds they all agreed to it and put it into action. Aoi put her hands up in front of her and repressed the fire little by little, while Anna and Nonoko got ready to do a spell that will make it rain. They chanted "Mizu wa ten kara oritekuru to koge akuarein sa rete iru mono o dasu!" they both lifted their hands up towards the sky when saying this. People started to gather and watch the girls do their magic. Anna and Nonoko chanted the spell one more time as gray clouds started to form in the sky and it started to pour rain.

On the inside the girls split up in two groups, Mikan and Hotaru were going to handle the east side while Sumire and Misaki were going to handle the west side. They cast the same spell on the inside except there were no clouds inside so water was just in through the ceiling. They were teleporting the people out of the building and outside the build was some ambulances waiting for the injured people since they were mysteriously appearing outside.

The flames were starting to go away after a while and the girls didn't sense anyone else in the building so they also teleported out of the building. Once they were outside Nonoko, Anna, and Aoi ran up to them. They were making sure that their friends were okay and not injured. When the girls turned around the crowd was silent but then someone started to clap and the next thing you know they're all clapping.

The girls were surprised at the crowd who were clapping and cheering for them. Later when they all went to Mikan's mansion, when they got inside they all saw their mothers and Mikan's grandparents waiting for them.

"Why did you girls use magic today?" asked Hotaru's mom Yuri, "We couldn't just stand by and watch the school burn down and kids suffer. So we decided to help and the only way we could do that was by using our magic so we split up in two groups to do our magic." Hotaru explained while they all agreed and told them the rest of the story. They were all gaping at the girls when they finished telling them what happened, but when Mikan's grandfather snapped out of it he looked proud of the girls but also worried.

"That was very noble of you girls to do, but I am afraid that we are all going to have to split up" Mikan's grandfather said in a sad tone. When the girls heard this they just sat there at first but when it all sank in the yelled, "WHAT?" except for Hotaru who just stared at the adults in disbelief. "Grandpa you can't be serious! We helped the people and they appreciated it and we still have to go away?" Mikan asked bewildered. "Yeah they even said that they wouldn't tell anyone!" Aoi exclaimed

"We're sorry girls but after what happened we have no choice to dangerous people could track you down because of the amount of power you used today," said Anna's mom Tori. "She's right girls you exposed yourselves and demonstrated great power." Nonoko's mom Taichi agreed. The girls were all too shocked to say anything and after a while they all went home.

Mikan's POV

I woke up at 1:00pm to a smashing sound down stairs in the living room. I thought it was my cat Chi at first but then I realized that Chi sleeps in my room so she couldn't have done it. I sat up and went to open my door when I heard a scream my grandma's scream. I threw the door open and ran down stairs to the living room only to see my grandmother unconscious on the floor and my grandfather fighting these guy's in black with magic.

One of the men looked over at me and put a hand up to cast some sort of spell. I blocked it and went to my grandma to heal her. "No Mikan, go back to your room and lock it," grandma whispered to me as she started to gain consciousness from the healing. I shook my head, "No grandma you need to be healed and then I can help get rid of these guys. "No Mikan, I can heal myself now go up to your room before they can get past," I was about to argue when I realized what she said. I nodded and got up and ran to my room up stairs and locked the door. I usually don't back down from an argument but this was one fight I couldn't win.

In situations like this my grand parents thought me to evacuate and meet the other girls some place near but hidden. I got dressed in blue jeans, a light pink short sleeve shirt, pink converse shoes, and a white jacket. I got a backpack that could fit all the clothes from my closet and got some little things to put in it like my iPod, some things that held memories, and some spell books. I also packed so bathroom things like comb, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

I held chi in my arms waiting for one of my grandparents to tell me it was safe to go outside. '_Mikan its safe to go outside now but you have to jump from your window_' Grandma sent me a telepathic message. '_Alright I'll be heading out with Chi, but what about you and Grandpa?_' I asked while climbing out the window with Chi on my back. '_We'll be there soon but you and the other girls have to wait there for the rest of us and don't worry we'll be fine._' I ran into the forest just near my house and hoped that the others will be there and we can all get away together with my grandparents and their moms.

I got there and saw the others as well waiting for me and their moms. "Hey you guys, do you think the rest of them will get here on time." I asked them once they noticed me. "I hope they make it, there are a lot of those men back there." Anna said with worry evident in her voice Nonoko nodded in agreement. " Come on you guys are moms are powerful they'll be here like they promised," Misaki said in a reassuring voice.

We all sat in a circle and kept silent, then we hear all here a trig snap and Chi starts hissing in the direction the sound came from. We all get up and back away from the sound. I pick Chi up but she is still hissing in the same direction. "What do you think is out there?" asked Aoi a little frightened. "I don't but I think we she should get moving because I have a feeling that, that's no one we are expecting." I respond. Everyone nods in agreement and just then a man holding a gun and dressed like the other guys comes out of the bushes.

When we see him we make a break for it deeper in the forest. Aoi trips on a root and I come to a halt to help her. "Thanks Mikan," she says "No problem Aoi but we got to keep going she nods and we keep running. We soon catch up with the others and enter another clearing. We were going to run through it when Sumire suddenly stops. "Sumire come on we have to keep going" Misaki says in a panic. "We can't" Sumire responds "And why not?" Misaki asked a little bit irritated "Because we're surrounded, I can smell them with my dog senses" Sumire replies a bit panicked now herself. We all star at her in disbelief and then the men come from all directions.

We backed up and got ready to use some magic. But before we could one of the men already chanted something and gas started to appear around us. The next thing I know my eyes started to close and we all fainted.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and please review. And if anyone of you are confused about their powers then I will explain. They can do many other spells but they have specific abilities that are called alices. If you are also wondering about Chi then she in Mikans familiar She's a white cat with blue eyes she has some abilities but I'll tell you later. The others have familiars as well but haven't gotten them yet. I will explain in later chapters about how they all met and why the girls are just with their moms. Again I'm sorry for updating so late.**


End file.
